


仏米｜他会在坟地里赠我花

by Aprilila



Series: 他会在坟地里赠我花 [1]
Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 仏米
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilila/pseuds/Aprilila
Summary: 中世纪背景，灵感来源于电影香水。常仏/若米。常仏/若米。常仏/若米。是很久、很久之前一篇没写完的稿子，很烂很雷，但因为有一些我非常想写出来的东西，所以一直没有放弃它，今天终于决心拿出来写完了……烂是真的，雷也是真的。两更完。预警：真的很雷，地摊涩情小说，会有路人米情节，别骂我，请选择性观看。
Relationships: Alfred·F·Jones/Francis Bonnefoy, America/France (Hetalia)
Series: 他会在坟地里赠我花 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

-

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦以一双比猎犬还要灵敏的鼻子闻名中欧大陆。

他的出身仍是一个没有解开的谜，人们不知他从何而来，仿佛只是一夕之间，一个制香天才就在巴黎诞生了。坊间流传各种谣言：有人说他是温莎男爵的私生子，身体里流着一半日耳曼人的血液，十二岁那年的仲夏夜，他曾被花神芙洛拉亲吻过鼻尖；有人说他是妓女与赌徒所生的下贱小孩，长在老城区的贫民窟里，每夜与臭水沟里的脏污为伴，一张开眼就能看见从下水管道上爬过去的老鼠，所以他的嗅觉天赋异禀，苦难向来打磨天赋。

这样的谣传每天都会诞生一个新的，死去一个旧的。贫民以此取乐，贵族之间则另有版本：听说他长得英俊美丽，他既是男人也是女人……抱歉，男人如何做女人，小姐？噢，当然可以。他美到这个份儿上，我父亲都对他着迷。

这些都是流传到弗朗西斯耳朵里的版本。

有一些真的，有一些假的。真的可以包裹在假的里，假的也未必不真诚。天晴的午后，他坐在庭院里，别起飘荡的发尾，轻轻从黑色绒布上捻起一颗血红色的钻石。

钻石有32个切面。每一面都艳冶如血。在太阳光照射下，它的每一面都可以是不尽相同的颜色。

老仆人送来一封邀请函。弗朗西斯用红钻石轻佻地切割开漆封，浓郁的香味倾泻而出，一封信滑落在地毯上。

老仆人将信捡起，端正地摆放在主人的眼前。

波诺弗瓦先生，柯克兰子爵将于晚间举办爱女的十六岁生日宴会。届时恭候您的光临。

紫鸢尾的中调缓缓流出，产自去年盛夏的一款香水。它出自弗朗西斯之手，整个巴黎只出售62支，贵族们为了抢它争得头破血流。老柯克兰借此向他表示诚意——早有耳闻，柯克兰小姐对他倾慕已久。

弗朗西斯欣然赴约。

他用一个下午的时间流连于自己的衣帽间。六点整，柯克兰子爵家的马车夫准时停在府邸门口，老仆人前来敲门，瞧见他的主人正从衣饰里缓缓诞生，丝绸与羊毛斗篷构成华丽鲜艳的胎衣。

还有一瓶私调香水。作权杖装饰的瓶口上高高镶嵌一枚蓝宝石。这是送给贵族小姐的生日贺礼。

老仆人的内心觉得不妥，却选择闭口不言。

他将弗朗西斯送上车，目送马车离开，直到马蹄声敲打石砖的声音不再清脆，才转回庄园，将铁门上的石销沉沉落锁。

如无意外，弗朗西斯今夜不会回来。

柯克兰庄园位处巴黎的边缘，领地主将有爵位的贵族们都分散出去，领地与领地之间相隔甚远。

两个小时后，马车夫终于不再挥鞭。马蹄踩过一路泥泞的泥巴路，终于重新踏上了规整的石砖地。他们穿过葡萄酒庄园与一处建地庞大的温室花园，再穿过一些熄着灯的错落的小房子，踏过漫长的草地迷宫后，终于来到了柯克兰府邸门前。

仆人们提着由松脂制成的油灯鱼贯而出，弗朗西斯跟随其中一个，走进灯火通明的花园内。子爵的花园华丽得像皇宫庭院，在这里，只有黄金才能买到的丝绸与貂毛满目皆是，少女们提着巨大的裙撑嬉闹，洋伞与扇子丢得满地都是。另一半边则是男人们，火光在他们的面庞上鬼影重重，窃窃私语声像不断晃动的烛火，无处不在。

弗朗西斯来得迟了，晚宴正要开始。老柯克兰却从台阶上走下，执意与他问候。贵族们的视线都投向池中的这位神秘男宾。谣传甚至比见过他一面的人还多。

老柯克兰要了一支火把，那姿态粗鲁地不堪入目。他本人是这样丑陋的存在，不比泥泞里呱呱鸣叫的雨蛙好上多少，身侧的两个儿女却胜过天上皎月。

小子爵正板着脸，或者说是冷漠。只有冷漠而已，从他的面容上再嗅不见别的情绪。他已长大成人，四年前的那场成人礼空前绝后。他因自己俊朗的容貌与翡翠绿的双眼而名声大噪。巴黎的大半个贵族倾巢而来，无数小姐期盼着嫁给年纪轻轻的小柯克兰。

这不妨碍弗朗西斯的厌恶。他们之间是相看两厌的关系。尽管并无过节，但弗朗西斯只肖一眼就明白，他们是天生的仇人。

另一侧正站着女儿，却有一双蓝色的眼睛，与小柯克兰有着决然不同的模样。她面容精致，下巴小巧地束进羽毛里，湿润的双唇上拭了一层薄薄的珍珠粉末，它们在黑夜中愈发柔软剔透。

柯克兰家的谣传在巴黎城中也源远流长。老柯克兰曾续有两弦，第一弦是个英国贵族之女，诞下优雅的小柯克兰；第二弦则是个美国乡妇，在被老柯克兰带回自己的庄园之前，寄住在当地一所贫酸的修道院中。今日宴会的主角便来自诞生自她坚韧的子宫之中。

第一弦死于难产，在产房里当场撒手人寰；第二弦的运气稍好一些，总算撑到了女儿出世。产婆们托起她，她则托起满身血污的女儿，拉开自己衣衫，露出一侧白皙得像豆腐的饱满乳房。女儿咂住奶，却无法进食，哇哇啼哭起来，母亲却不为所动，产婆们轻轻围上前，才发现母亲已经睁着眼咽气了。

后来便传出老柯克兰克妻的传言，愈演愈烈。不知其本人是否也受到了些许影响。老柯克兰终究没有再续。

弗朗西斯端着一杯酒，走神得厉害。期间老柯克兰已经结束了台阶上的献辞，走进花园里，与男宾饮酒。小女儿呢？她不知所踪了。弗朗西斯在人群中寻觅起来。一小撮浅蓝色的蕾丝花边裙摆一闪而过，像是故意叫他瞧见似的，轻快又敏捷地立马逃开了。

弗朗西斯跟了上去。

裙边是一条猫的尾巴，既不完全露出真貌，也确保他不会跟丢。他们在人群中兜兜转转，隔着距离跳荤的探戈。人群的味道纷乱混杂，少女有少女的气味，夫人有夫人的气味，老爷们则有老爷们的气味。弗朗西斯精通它们。对于处子的气味，他尤为敏感。

什么是处子的气味？他说不好，这是一个模糊的概念，无法用语言具体地描绘。你若仔细嗅过她们雪白的后颈就能够明白。那是玫瑰花瓣迎着朝阳初绽初绽的气味，粉嫩的蕊子尚未经过授粉，娇嫩欲滴，晨蜜如同溶金蜂蜜一般流淌下来。

弗朗西斯随着这味道走入迷宫。他听见脚步声近了，下一个折口，少女满身芬芳地扑进他的怀中。

蔚蓝色的双眼刺痛了他的肌肤。这场晚宴的主角不好好在花园里接受祝福，跑来玩这些世俗小姐的把戏。弗朗西斯略微失望了起来。

“柯克兰子爵正寻找您，小姐，我送您回去。”他撒了个谎。

少女的粉唇立马嘟了起来，撒娇似的牵住他的手，却不开口说话。她的脸颊上浮起一层红晕，湿润的雨夜正降临在她的眼睛里。弗朗西斯有一刻动摇了。

“您想得到什么？”，他弯下腰，咬住少女的耳尖，“我只是一个调香师，没有爵位，空有财富与声誉。您婚配了吗？您的未婚夫呢？”

她不说话，徒劳地张开嘴，粉嫩的舌尖在口腔里勾卷。因为耳朵湿润的舔舐而全身颤抖起来。

“回答我，您还是处女吗？”

她睁大双眼，点了点头。

他们潜入了府邸中的某个房间，像缓缓步入巨龙大张的嘴巴。少女用手腕上唯一的那把钥匙打开了房门，踏入床铺之中，弗朗西斯替她锁上房门。

“艾米丽？”

少女背对着他，不为所动。弗朗西斯走过去，站在床边。见证一个惊人的秘密正逐渐褪去糖果包衣。

艾米丽——不，现在不能够称呼艾米丽了。“她”剥下第一层外衣，露出喉间小小的一颗，瘤子般凸起的喉结；“她”脱下内衬，包裹白丝袜的小腿蹬掉沉重的裙撑，露出肌肉纤维分明的大腿内侧。最后，“她”调转过身，坐在自己的双足上，用洁白坚固的牙齿叼住裹胸上的丝绸衬花。“她”凝视着弗朗西斯。

首先，弗朗西斯感受到震惊，柯克兰氏膝下育有一儿一女，且只有一儿一女，巴黎城中人人皆知。女儿出生的当日，曾被领地主赠予圣泉的洗礼。这一切难道都是假的？老柯克兰为什么要用十六年的时间编织一个巨大的谎言？

其次。其次……他应当感到冒犯与欺骗吗？弗朗西斯凝视着他。这是货真价实的十六岁，白皙的后颈血管里流淌青苹果的青涩，那是处子的芬芳，弗朗西斯嗅得到，他的老二随时准备着为它献身。

“我不喜欢上床的时候被叫艾米丽。我叫阿尔弗雷德。”

他声音清清亮亮的，浑身上下没有一根多余的毛发。所有金色的天鹅绒羽都长在它们该待的地方。他仍叼着自己的裹胸衬花，白丝袜包裹住他的整条小腿，一直延伸到膝盖上头。他长着女孩的膝盖骨，小巧粉嫩，天底下哪个男人能拒绝这样可爱的小玩意儿？

弗朗西斯接住他的身体。隐瞒性别是其中最微不足道的一种罪过，甚至不必向上帝忏悔。他撬开阿尔弗雷德的嘴，去捕捉游鱼似的舌尖，湿润的嘴唇像含住珍珠的蚌肉般含住他的手指。

“太粗暴了，先生，您怀疑我不是处子？”

“不，当然不是。我的鼻子能辨别世上最细微的味道，我的老二能嗅出世上所有的处子。”

“它现在在说什么？”

“它在赞美你，我亲爱的。”

他扯开衬花领结，裹胸滑落在天鹅绒床铺上。阿尔弗雷德全然地敞开，没有丝毫羞意，白璧无瑕的身体正是美神的寓所。他的骨骼小巧，像鸟儿一样，仿佛曾被长久地束缚，停留在了14年那年，至今仍保留有青涩的痕迹。他的面容羞怯又放荡，双眼是一双冰冻在松玉里的蓝色宝石，永不变老、永不流逝。

这是一件珍宝。弗朗西斯嗅得出来。他的体香能魅惑世上的任何一个男人。

“我送了你一件礼物，小姐。”弗朗西斯打开他的胯，将修长的小腿架在自己的右肩上，“我认为比起它本身，您会更喜欢那柄长剑权杖。”

他俯下身去，鼻尖埋入浅金色的耻毛，将那根温凉的性器含入口中。只需要舌尖轻轻一勾，几个浅浅的啜吸，青涩的少年就开始喘息起来。

“再深一点，弗朗吉，对，舔那里，啊……”

他往后跌进羽绒堆里，小腿却抽筋般地朝前舒展。弗朗西斯轻松地舔舐他的性器。这是一根粉嫩的小东西，勃起后完全从包里的褶皱里抻了出来。它几乎没有任何味道，即便在最亢奋的时刻也保持温凉的体温。

阿尔弗雷德很快在一个深喉里射出了第一次。弗朗西斯用舌尖全部接住了它们。他绝不是第一次品尝精液。即便是那些权贵公子，体液也是又腥又臭，他们毕竟是被当作男人养大的。

“你的精液就像小姐的阴穴里流出来的蜜，亲爱的。”

阿尔弗雷德倦怠地蹬住他的背，制止住接下来别的一些浑话。他爽完了，白眼狼似的就想溜走了。弗朗西斯绝不允许。这是一枚即将落入他囊中的珍宝，过了今夜，无人可撷。

弗朗西斯吮住他的双乳，耐心地舔舐，舌尖摩擦着并不会流出乳汁的乳孔，像婴孩一般虔诚用力地吮吸，并不因为他男性的身份而有丝毫懈怠。这双乳房很快颤巍巍地挺立起来，像一个小小的倒扣着的银盘，圆润小巧。乳尖涨成樱粉色，晕开浅淡的边缘。

“你这副身体是该死的怎么回事？”

阿尔弗雷德用胳膊撑起身体，凝视自己湿漉漉的胸口与乳房，“嗯，一些雌性激素……吃上十年，你也会变成这样。”

这是一个埋在时间尘沙里的故事，绝不适合在性爱的间隙里被抖落出来。弗朗西斯用唇堵住他接下来的话。

“吃下去，甜心。”

“什么？”

“好能让你放松身体的……相信我，你会感谢我的。”

那是一颗不及小指指甲大的药丸，从舌尖送过来，阿尔弗雷德毫不犹豫地咽了下去。药效立竿见影，没过一会，他就觉得全身烧了起来，一团暗火轰隆炸燃于小腹中，顺着四肢百骸流入奔腾的血液中。

他软绵绵地伏倒在床铺上，浑身湿透了，连指尖都逐渐失去了力气。房间里只有轻轻的呻吟，他涣神听了许久，才发觉那是自己的声音。

“好孩子……看看这些，你比我见过的女人还要湿。”

一只有力的手从背后将他抱了起来。弗朗西斯正以吻诱惑他，他即将得到更快乐、更灭顶的东西……

陌生的性器缓缓顶了进来，火热滚烫，但他并不觉得痛，感官在药力下迟钝了太多。只是酸涨得厉害。他挣扎起来，想要逃离，屁股上却挨了响亮的一巴掌。

弗朗西斯掰过他的脸，“甜心，听话。我们说好了的。瞧，你淋了我一腿。”

这太羞耻了……他涨红了脸，害臊地几乎昏厥过去，但身体却先一步投入其中。那一巴掌害他没夹稳，后穴里的水像几乎失禁似的流淌下来。空气里弥漫着的全是他的气味。

“为什么脸红，我亲爱的？”弗朗西斯轻笑道，“你是甜的，你比女人还甜。”

那性器在一寸一寸熨平他的褶皱，后穴撑得太满了，再不能塞下别的东西。酸涨像退潮一般迅速褪去了，新的浪潮拍上海岸，他迎来全新的体验。快感如骨髓里的蚂蚁折磨着他，他甚至哭泣起来，在性器退出身体时，空虚感一拥而上将他吞没了。

“别离开我，弗朗吉……快进来，我受不了的……”

“嘘，我会的，我会的。别哭，宝贝。”

他哽咽着，趴在男人的胸前，额头得到一个湿漉漉的亲吻。性器重新开拓进来，更加凶狠、更加热烈，阿尔弗雷德随着动作疯狂地摇摆，快乐地尖叫。

“你有子宫吗，阿尔弗？”

小腹上覆着一只手，轻轻摩挲周边的皮肤。阿尔弗雷德泪眼朦胧地抬起头，看见弗朗西斯遗憾的脸，“你知道吗，你应该有这么个玩意的……真正的女人都有它们，你不该有什么不同。”

不，我不是女人……他想反驳，音节却破碎在舌尖上。弗朗西斯几乎凶恶地顶撞起来，潮浪拍来，小腹撞上礁石，船只正缓缓下坠，一些新奇的令人惊慌的快感席卷而上。

“弗朗吉，不，弗朗吉……！”

在惊呼声里，他抽泣着射了，前后一起。后穴像潮吹了似的，喷射出大量体液，裹住对方的性器。弗朗西斯抓住他痉挛的双手，紧紧揽进怀中。在剧烈地收缩中，他也跟着跌上高潮。

后半夜，庆典已经散去。最后一个女仆吹熄油灯，提着裙摆走出花园。他们从房间偷溜出来，走入重重叠叠的迷宫。在迷宫的正中央，有一座环绕紫色鸢尾的小花园。

弗朗西斯抱着阿尔弗雷德香软的身体。他什么也没穿，只套了一件宽大的貂绒外套。腰带松松垮垮地垂在脚边，什么也遮不住。他泛红的锁骨、雪白的小腹，还有一双修长有力的小腿，纷纷从貂绒里漏出来。在星空底下，皮肤反射出莹白的光。

弗朗西斯将他放在花园里的长凳上。阿尔弗雷德撅着嘴，不肯让脚沾到地面，弗朗西斯遍捧着他的脚放进怀里。夜风吹动花丛，鸢尾窃窃私语。

“您想得到什么呢？”他像第一次见面时那样发问。

阿尔弗雷德缩进他的怀里，像只畏惧寒冷的小动物。贵族总是这么娇嫩。“我被指给了一个苏格兰贵族，”他喃喃道，“下个月，等到他收到我的画像，我就要嫁过去了。”

“为什么您不情愿？他落败了吗？”

“不，他的家族显赫。”

“小姐，这是一桩平民梦寐以求的婚姻。”

“但我讨厌这样！”阿尔弗雷德在他的怀里激烈地反驳，“我想要自由！父亲只爱母亲的容貌，为了满足自己的私欲，从十岁起我就不得不每月服用雌性激素；而兄长从未有一天正眼瞧过我，他知道我是父亲养大的一个娈童，他轻视乃至憎恶我！”

“嘘，宝贝。你太激动了，容易受寒。”

弗朗西斯用外套裹住他的肩膀。他抚摸这头宛如金色麦浪一般的金发，“你想跟我走？”

“是的。我知道你下周要搭船去南欧。带我一起，求你了。”

“小姐，你不该私奔。”

阿尔弗雷德哽住了，双眼里霎时间盈满了泪水，听起来不知所措，“你操了我。你破坏了我的……你不能就这样一走了之。”

“当然我可以。”弗朗西斯笑了。

“求你了，”阿尔弗雷德几乎扑到他的身上，“我愿意做任何事。求你了，弗朗吉。”

“任何事？”

“是的！”

弗朗西斯揽住他的肩膀，轻吻他的唇角。“好吧。你可以在码头等我，我给你弄张票。”

星空下，阿尔弗雷德的纯真像一头幼鹿的眼睛。弗朗西斯吻过他的额头。你可不知道真正的自由是什么，亲爱的。他闭上了眼，轻轻想道。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

-

02.

一个礼拜后，阿尔弗雷德登上了开往南欧的船。

事情发生在这天的清晨。弗朗西斯穿着商人的丝绸衣服，裤腿被风吹得像块白帆，猎猎作响，裤脚束进高筒靴里。他等在轮船下面，拄着一根漂亮的手杖。几点了，先生？上船的商旅问道，他掀开怀表，正是清晨六点，远远的，码头那边跑来一个人影。

柯克兰小姐抛弃了那条巨大的裙撑与繁复的马甲，换回了男性的服饰。他瞧起来匆匆忙忙的，满头大汗，身后没有马车，背上背着一个小小的袋子。这就是全部了。

弗朗西斯以挑剔的目光打量他。这身衣服不伦不类，大概是临行前匆匆和马夫换下来的。但怪异的着装无损他的美丽。他一从草帽里抬起头，汗珠顺着皎洁的额头滑落，弗朗西斯立马就原谅了他。

他们登上了船，柯克兰家丢的是位金发蓝眼的小姐，与阿尔弗雷德毫无关系，没有人会怀疑到他的身上。弗朗西斯的房间位于船舱的上部，是一间好房，拉开窗帘便能看见蔚蓝的海。

阿尔弗雷德跟在弗朗西斯的身后，房间里只有一张床。

“你得和我一起睡，好吗？你现在不是小姐了，亲爱的。”

“当然。”

他放下自己的包裹，里面只有一些换洗的衣物，但不多；一点钱，零零散散的，都是硬币。看得出来，他在柯克兰家的确什么也不是。

弗朗西斯摊开一张地图，阿尔弗雷德坐在他的身侧，探头看着，“我们要去哪儿？”

“这儿。”

那是南意大利。他的手指点在一只靴子上，然后逐渐下滑，停留在了根部的位置，“我都得去采购一些香料，在那儿逗留几个礼拜。”

“我跟你一起。”

他的小姐像只甜美纯真的金丝雀，仰起头，露出热切无暇的面庞。鸣笛悠远，汽轮在他蔚蓝色的双眼中缓缓起航。

“当然。”弗朗西斯闷笑一声。

船只在海上漂流了六天。这六天里，他们夜以继日地做爱，一刻不曾停歇。窗帘再也没有拉开来过，屋内不辨白昼黑夜。一切都是混乱的。时间、昼夜、感官。在没有阴茎填补的时候，弗朗西斯会用别的东西来替代。他往一根玉器上涂满了催情的润滑油。“紧紧含着，在我回来以前，不许掉出来。”说完，他就出门去玩牌了。

三个小时后，他带回来水、干面包、一盘牛肉土豆汤和葡萄酒。阿尔弗雷德跪趴在床上，小声地喘气，听见开门的动静才急忙坐起来，但又立马摔进床褥中。他的脸泛出红潮，像是力气全被抽光了。

弗朗西斯放下托盘，在重重叠叠的被子里翻过阿尔弗雷德的身体。玉器好好的在后穴里插着，不曾有掉落的迹象，穴口泛出淡淡的粉嫩，透明的油与肠液混合在一起，顺着腿根滴落。

“好孩子。”弗朗西斯将他瑟瑟发抖的身子拉进怀里，“吃点东西？”

阿尔弗雷德在他的膝盖上颤抖，像只从巢穴中摔落的雏鸟。他借着弗朗西斯的手小口小口喝汤。后穴里的东西仍然被紧紧夹着。这些天里弗朗西斯总是提出些奇怪的要求。他开始感到害怕了。

“我可以把那个东西取出来了吗？弗朗吉？”他的声音小小的。

“不行哦，”弗朗西斯笑了笑，擦干净他的嘴，替他整理好凌乱的发丝，就像一个女仆该做的那样，“你要一直含着，就当帮我个忙，好吗？”

“……好的。”他喃喃道。

四天后，船只停泊靠岸。中欧的消息暂时还没传到这里来。弗朗西斯找了间出租屋，在层层叠叠的海蓝色半山腰上，采光极好，卧室朝南，打开窗就能看见蔚蓝的海。南意大利的海是情人眼角落下的一滴纯净滚烫的泪。

“我们就住这儿？”阿尔弗雷德兴奋地跑进二层小楼，东张西望。

“是的，”弗朗西斯冲他招了招手，“过来。”

他坐在桌边，解下外袍，阿尔弗雷德乖乖站在他的跟前。弗朗西斯替他一件一件脱掉衣服。马夫的褂子是最粗糙的布料，裤子上的钉刺将弗朗西斯的手划出一道血痕。血珠瞬间涌了出来。弗朗西斯厌恶地皱起眉。

他讨厌流血，讨厌疼痛，讨厌一切与美丽背道而驰的东西。但美的寓所此刻正站在他的眼前。玫瑰荆棘刺穿了这双洁白的肩胛，像一双硕大枯萎的翅膀，花瓣正凋零。

为了采撷熟透的果实，他总得付出些什么。

他将阿尔弗雷德脱光了。意大利永远炎热，但羞耻感依旧让阿尔弗雷德瑟瑟发抖。他下意识地抱住了自己前胸，但挡不住已经挺翘起来的小小乳房。

“过来这儿。”

他弯下腰，难为情地撅起屁股，弗朗西斯从他的后穴中扣出一些被体温融化得黏糊糊的液体。这是一种产于古巴的催情药膏，异香浓烈，妻子通常会将它塞进自己阴穴，以保证穴道紧致嫩滑。

弗朗西斯总是精通于此。他的手里什么都有。

阿尔弗雷德在他的手掌里轻轻呻吟，小幅度地扭动屁股。他知道弗朗西斯爱死这个了。南意大利的气候将他的脸颊熏得通红。他眨眨眼睛，“你不进来吗？”

“别着急，宝贝。”

他得到一声轻笑。那双手干燥的手掌绕到他的前胸，握住了粉嫩的乳房。阿尔弗雷德发出一声幼兽的抽泣。

一场异常炎热的性爱接踵而至。他们做得大汗淋漓，谁都不能从彼此的身上扯下来，像两块牢牢粘固的口香糖。在高潮到来的前夕，阿尔弗雷德紧紧攥住对方的手，将它拉到胸前，左边靠上的位置。

“弗朗吉，”他喃喃道，“你能感受到它吗？”

“当然。它要从你的心口跳出来了。”

是的，是的。他转过头，一个冰凉的吻落下来。弗朗西斯的双唇柔软，带着淡淡的烟草味道，冰凉细腻。他想要说些什么，什么东西在心口呼之欲出，像一兜鼓鼓囊囊的蝴蝶。但这双唇冰凉得几乎没有气味，他品尝不出任何情绪。

直到做完爱，他们都没有再说一句话。

那是阿尔弗雷德记忆里，最后一个宁静的夏日午后。

南意大利的日照时间漫长灿烂，下午五点，太阳不曾有落山的迹象。但风铃已经感受到了温良的夜风。弗朗西斯出门了，一整天都不在家。阿尔弗雷德光着脚在客厅跑来跑去，身上只套一件宽大的绸布外衫，里面都不穿。弗朗西斯不允许他在家时穿别的衣服。

弗朗西斯进门时，他正趴在阳台上吹风小口小口地喝葡萄汁。晚风吹起他乱糟糟的额发，在金色的麦浪下，星星提前坠入深海。阿尔弗雷德轻轻晃着脚，碎星在他的眼里浮沉。

有一个瞬间，他们的视线穿透门与藤蔓，在空中倏地相遇了。在夕阳的傍晚时分里，弗朗西斯的眼神剧烈地颤抖起来，熔金河打翻余晖，水面波动不停。刹那的柔软从他的眼底掠过，轻盈得像一只水鸟，仿佛只是一个幻觉。那只是刹那间的事。当阿尔弗雷德再想看清时，什么都消失了。

弗朗西斯微笑着，介绍身后跟进来的男人。大概是一个当地的富商，做倒卖香料的生意。他们坐在客厅，弗朗西斯倒上两杯葡萄酒。空气中的气氛不同寻常。

“过来这儿，”弗朗西斯冲他招招手。

虽然不情愿，但他还是走了过去，坐进弗朗西斯的怀里，听他们用意大利语快速交谈。期间，富商的目光总是黏腻在他的身上。不好的预感逐渐发酵，阿尔弗雷德开始想要逃跑。

但如今一切都迟了。从他踏上甲板起的那个瞬间就是个错误。  
弗朗西斯站了起来，他没碰一滴红酒。“去吧，”他伏在阿尔弗雷德的肩边耳语，“去和他上楼。”

上楼做什么？为什么要上楼？

所有的话都凝固在舌尖，喉部肌肉僵硬得像一块石头。是他不够聪明吗？不是的。他只是过分天真。这样的事在柯克兰的老宅子他已经看过够多。贵族总喜欢召雏妓。丰满的女孩、漂亮的男孩。他们用啤酒、烟草和罂粟麻痹神经，没日没夜地在宅子里狂欢。

“你答应过我的，阿尔弗，”弗朗西斯将他往前推了一步，“忘了吗？你愿意做任何事。只是帮我个小忙？”

他茫然地走上楼。

交易的时间没有持续很久。阿尔弗雷德疲乏地躺在床上。七点钟，南意大利的太阳刚刚落山，在遥远的天的那头，一轮弯月缀在黑绒布似的天空上，天色沉得像墨，因此月亮格外得明亮。这是他此生看过最明亮的月亮。

楼下响起意大利语的交谈，间或夹杂几个法语单词。他听不懂，他太累了。手腕上的骨头仿佛被抽了出来，抬不起一丝力气。

他只是躺着，不做任何动弹。时间的流逝在呼吸间变得缓慢。他听到上楼梯的声音。木地板吱呀作响。弗朗西斯在月光中走进房间。他将他从层层的被褥中抱出来，放进浴缸中。在温水中，阿尔弗雷德又短暂地活过来了。

弗朗西斯换作一身短褂打扮，更浅的金发镀了一层月色光辉。阿尔弗雷德凝眸望着他，“为什么？”他还是搞不明白。

他搞不明白的事情还是太多了。为什么会日升月落，为什么会潮涨潮退，为什么美国与英国之间要相隔大西洋，为什么金雀花王朝统治了这么些年，为什么自由是如此遥不可及？

“没有这么多为什么，亲爱的，”弗朗西斯打湿他的头发，用唇熨贴他的额角，“我们都只是为了活下去而活下去。”

“难道没有可以伤害你的事吗？”

他的视线太过直白，像破开迷雾的月光，以至于弗朗西斯不得不低下头，轻柔地为他摩挲头皮，“当然有的，阿尔弗。对于我这样的浪荡子和淫棍而言，真挚的爱就是最大的惩罚。”

他忽然笑了笑，没有再说下去。

一周后，弗朗西斯在客厅接待了第二位客人。第二位客人瞧起来像学者，戴一副眼镜，穿着灰黑色的教堂礼袍，谈吐得体。他们用一个下午的时间谈论福音与最近兴起的艺术革命，喝完了一整瓶红酒。然后是皮肉交易。阿尔弗雷德被装扮成希腊神话的金发天使，戴着铂金色的月桂皇冠，赤着脚走上二楼。

后来这样的事越来越频繁。法国人养了一个雌雄莫辨的贵族雏妓的消息不胫而走。阿尔弗雷德什么也不会，不会沏茶，不会贵族舞，也不读贵族小姐们早早学习的书籍。弗朗西斯调侃他是一个空壳子美人。

“但那有什么要紧的，”他亲吻怀中的阿尔弗雷德，“你有这副身体就够了。”

他们在南意大利逗留了两个月，弗朗西斯最终得到了他想得到的东西，接着他们启程去西班牙。途中在海上漂泊了五日，阿尔弗雷德最终从丝绸的长裙中层层剥出，已然是一颗饱满欲裂的果实。花瓣青涩的气息从他的身体上褪去了。

在西班牙，弗朗西斯继续他的生意。

阿尔弗雷德也曾策划过逃跑。他在某日空闲的夜晚偷偷溜下床，走下楼梯，来到门前。但忽然之间，一根无形的线挡住了他的去路。它是透明的，看不见，但摸得着。是什么时候形成的呢？他盯着这根线，惶恐地思考起来。线在风中嗡鸣，发出熟悉的、温柔的声音，像无数个吻，从夜风中滚落，飘在他的面颊上。

从第一次触碰……不，也许更早。

弗朗西斯的手落在他的发丝上。弗朗西斯的吻落在他的嘴唇上。弗朗西斯的拥抱落在他的胳膊上……他们第一见面，在密不透风的迷宫中，在迷雾笼罩的命运中，在未来的一切还尚且朦胧时，弗朗西斯就已经提着这根线，微笑着朝他走来了。

阿尔弗雷德颓然垂下手，有什么东西在他的内心轰然崩塌了，发出寂静的回响。他摇摇晃晃地走上楼，麻木地躺回床上。弗朗西斯揽过他的肩膀，睁开眼，像是从未睡着。“你去哪儿啦？”他轻轻问道。

“弗朗吉，”他忽然哽咽起来。梦被摇醒了，现实像一把冰冷的小锤，敲开他的头骨，“你爱我吗？”

“亲爱的？”

“为我编个谎话吧。”

“是的，当然。”

温柔的吻落在额角。他为这句真诚的谎话低声抽泣。

西班牙快待不下去了。从南意大利开始的流言终于发酵到弗朗西斯的耳朵里。他们说柯克兰小姐逃婚了，子爵震怒，亚瑟·柯克兰带着卫兵满欧洲搜寻；有人说在意大利南部的小镇上曾见过一个女孩，金发蓝眼，赤着脚，小腿莹白，肩胛骨嶙峋得像两只振翅的蝴蝶，眨眼就要飞走了。

西班牙不再安全。他们重新搭上轮船，弗朗西斯决定回巴黎。这是一个相当冒险的决定。

他们在海上漂泊了整整七天。第五天的傍晚，阿尔弗雷德毫无预兆地发热了。

也许是因为前一晚他贪凉吹了夜风，或是喝了一大杯从冰桶里提出来的红酒。但最大的可能性他们绝口不提。

发热的症状一开始并不凶猛，第一晚，阿尔弗雷德还能坐起身，自己进食汤和面包。到了下船的时候，他已经无法起身了，整个人迅速消瘦下去。弗朗西斯将他包裹在三件衣服里，他仍然觉得发冷，浑身哆嗦个不停。

弗朗西斯听说过最近从北美大陆传染而来的新病毒。它总是潜伏在乱交与糜烂之中，不分性别、年龄与地位地袭击每一个参与者。有人在感染上的当晚就死了，有人也许要等上十年。

阿尔弗雷德是那个不幸运的人。

弗朗西斯雇了一辆马车，他们秘密地回到了他的府邸。老仆人在门口迎接。按照弗朗西斯的吩咐，他们请来全城最好的医生。但一切为时已晚。医生没有能力诊断，这阵在全球掀起恐慌的病毒目前尚无法根治。波诺弗瓦先生，您最好尽快去找来牧师与教会的人，布置好丧席，他的时间不多了。医生说。

阿尔弗雷德躺在床上，将一切听得清清楚楚。

他感到寒冷。刺骨的寒冷无时无刻不在折磨着他。在大部份的时间里，他一直在断断续续地昏迷，沉浸在梦中。在再无人打扰的自由中，他倾听外界的声音。弗朗西斯有时会睡在他的身侧，整夜地照顾他。在偶尔的亲吻与指节抚摸中，他会陷入一种奇妙的幻觉。仿佛他正被爱着，爱与自由同时在他的身上降临了，奇迹一般。

但当他睁开眼，看见的只是弗朗西斯冷漠的脸。一切都如潮水般倒退回去。

病症逐日加重，不过一个礼拜的功夫，他就已经被折磨得不成人形。清醒的时间愈发稀少，他不清楚自己昏迷了几日，期间仅以葡萄糖输液维系生命。

某日他被一阵难以忍受的喧嚣吵醒。争吵发生在卧室里，也许就在床边，近在咫尺。

他费力地睁开眼睛，眼皮直打哆嗦。阳光很好，有一股浓浓的清晨露水的味道。亚瑟·柯克兰站在晨光中。他一眼看见了那双冷硬的粗眉毛。

他们在争吵，亚瑟·柯克兰摆出寸步不让的神情。片刻后，亚瑟愤怒的视线终于和他对上了。倏然地，他像是被当头浇了一桶冰水，怒气迅速消失。他的脸上露出一丝不易察觉的悲伤神色。

怎么啦，哥哥？阿尔弗雷德漾起讽笑。真是奇怪，过往的十年间他对他熟视无睹，却在此刻跑来悲伤缅怀。你的心坚硬如同磐石，此刻也不得不被死亡叩开一条裂缝吗？

屋内安静下来。弗朗西斯沉着脸，转身离开。只剩他们两个了，亚瑟甚至不敢大声呼吸。他轻轻坐在床沿，凝眸望着阿尔弗雷德的脸。

说些什么？沉默攫住了他的胃。阿尔弗雷德已经很久没说过话了。他动了动手指，亚瑟看见了，但不敢伸手触摸。他们做了整整十年的兄弟，过去的时光里，不曾有一刻亲近。但死神降临了，说，“说些什么吧。”于是亲缘关系在这一刻破开迷雾，前所未有地明朗起来。

“……我很抱歉。”在良久的沉默后，亚瑟·柯克兰最终低下了头。

抱歉什么？阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊地想。他开始困了。他今天清醒了太久，到了该睡觉的时间了。

“我在柯克兰的公墓里为你买了块地。虽然父亲不同意，但我会把你葬在那里的……”

不。我不要。他厌恶地想，我只是想离开。把我的骨灰喂给大海。或是在我的棺材上洒些面包皮。我喜欢陵墓里那些野猫与狐狸，我喜欢他们用温暖的皮毛磨蹭我的面颊……

他没能想完。在亚瑟低低的抽泣中，他昏了过去。

阿尔弗雷德死于三天后。他已经撑了够久，连医生都感到不可思议。弗朗西斯陪着他闭上眼睛。在生命流逝的前十分钟里，他看起来仍然像是活着的，栩栩如生。嘴唇鲜艳，脸色苍白，只是蔚蓝色的双眼不再睁开。

他没能留下遗嘱。在病的后期，他的声带已经坏了。弗朗西斯最终还是依照亚瑟的意愿，将他葬进了柯克兰的公墓中。他终于自由了，拥有一块独立的地和一个写着“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯”的烫金墓碑。在永恒的死亡面前，意义和价值都不值一提。

弗朗西斯喜欢带上一支玫瑰去探望，火红的花瓣枯萎，凋零，落入泥土中。一个世纪后，这里会结出新的玫瑰花丛。

阿尔弗雷德死后的一个月，弗朗西斯制出了一款新香水。它的前调中有浓烈的少女体香，滴上一滴就能蛊惑人心，几乎就是强烈的催情药剂。新品使他名声大噪，就连遥远的北美与亚洲大陆都漂来了订单。

您的灵感是什么呢，波诺弗瓦先生？报社的记者问道。

嗯，这我可不方便说。弗朗西斯保持微笑。这样浓郁的情感，我想我非得亲手杀死我的爱人，用刮骨板一点一点刮下她皮肤上的芬芳，才能调制出来吧？

您这说的什么话呀！报纸上可不让登。

就说，灵感来自于我的爱人。

数月后，弗朗西斯带着一支新鲜玫瑰前去墓园。在阿尔弗雷德的墓前，他碰见了亚瑟。小柯克兰用翡翠绿的双眸投来冷漠的一瞥，拉下帽檐，准备离开，但弗朗西斯叫住了他。

“你知道他为什么千方百计要逃离你吗？”

“无非是为了自由，”柯克兰冷笑一声，他被刺痛了。

“但他连自由是什么都不知道，可怜的孩子。”

“你到底想说什么？”

“没什么，只是有一些遗憾。无论如何，在他死之前，我都该告诉他的。”

“什么？”亚瑟不耐地皱起眉，上前一步。

弗朗西斯蹲下身，将玫瑰花献在墓前。深秋的风掠过他的脸颊，和眼前的墓碑一样冰冷。“自由是什么，亲爱的？”他喃喃道，“自由就是永远不去爱，永远不被爱。”

他睁开眼，轻轻吻了吻墓碑上的刻字。一切巨变发生在瞬息中。鎏金刻字割破了他薄薄的双唇，强烈的恐惧替代鲜血涓涓流淌下来。那一瞬间，真挚的爱在剧烈的疼痛与恐惧中诞生了，毫无预兆，毫无理由，像一颗在泥土里沉睡了三十年的心脏，正鲜活滚烫地抽枝发芽。

“你怎么了？”

他听见风落在泥土里的声音，亚瑟·柯克兰已经随风飘远。

我不知道我怎么了。我是一个浪荡子，一个十恶不赦的淫棍。我以为我这辈子都不会失去自由，因为我从未拥有过它。但此时此刻，真挚的爱忽然在我的身上降临了。我以为惩罚不会到来，但它还是来了。

他看见荆棘丛在泥土中缓缓抽芽。阿尔弗雷德的脸藏在鲜艳的花瓣之间，对他露出一个冷酷的笑容。

Fin.


End file.
